This invention relates to a splice tray for accommodating optical fibers.
Where optical fibers have to be connected to one another, a splicing technique is used. The splices have to be stored carefully and with an ample supply of fibre on either side of the splice so that the splice can, if necessary, be remade. Since fibers are normally routed in fibre bundles, it is normal for a large number of fibers to be spliced in the same physical location.
It is therefore conventional to provide a splice tray in which the splice and an associated fibre can be accommodated.
It is always desirable to reduce the volume needed for storing multiple splices, provided that this can be done without comprising the requirements of safe storage and subsequent access.